


what happened to your face?!

by kawaiisuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: After the 4th Shinobi War, F/M, M/M, Multi, so silly, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisuke/pseuds/kawaiisuke
Summary: His face was there. He wasn’t saying anything snarky, nothing in his actions showed he was nervous or teasing or that this was, for some unfathomable reason, a test in trust. Nope. Just right there. Maskless. Bare and bleeding for the whole world to see.Wait.“Bleeding?” More like gushing. “What…what the heck, Hokage-sama?!”





	what happened to your face?!

**Author's Note:**

> I miss KakaSaku, so here's this.
> 
> Warning: Not beta'd.

It was absolutely sinful. 

“Oh, God.. ** _.yes._** ”

Tense muscles shifted underneath her skin, tight and contracting then easing slowly as her body accepted the pressure.  Heat permitted the pent-up stress to release through open pores, mixing with the steam and moisture in the air. The water pressure in her new apartment was so much better than what she ever had at her parent’s place. 

Sakura tilted her head back and rinsed the conditioner from her hair. She moaned in appreciation when hot water managed to hit that one spot between her shoulders that’s been giving her grief for well over a week. Long days of training with Team Kakashi and even longer nights dedicated to perfecting specialized mending techniques, has had her body more wound up than she could remember since the war ended. 

Then, of course, there’s been all the planning for Sasuke and Naruto’s wedding. 

She winced as she shifted from one foot to the other, swearing to herself she’d never wear heels when going shopping for a “pre-wedding Team 7 day out” for as long as she lived. Especially, she thought, when Ino made herself way too involved and practically obsessed with assuring everything was perfect for the big day. Naruto didn’t seem to mind and Sasuke just didn’t care. In fact, Sakura was fairly certain her boys were relieved at relinquishing the finer details to their mutual friend. Then again, Naruto would get married hanging upside down while people threw ramen at him and he wouldn’t mind, not as long as it was Sasuke he was marrying. 

The water was turning colder and she hated what it meant for her.  _Well, it was good while it lasted._  She sighed before turning the handles and then squeezed the excess liquid from her hair. Her favorite towel, worn from years of use and sporting a hole or two in random places, was hanging on the wall and she wrapped it around herself as best she could before exiting the bathroom…and completely stilling. 

“Ahh…”

If it were possible, her eyes would be bulging out of her head. 

She tried not to stare, she really did. It’s not like she’s never seen her former sensei without a shirt on. It was the fact he was laying in  _her_  bed and had  _her_ pink and purple flower-printed sheets covering the lower-half of this body that was aiding her with images she only-kinda-sorta admits to having about him. From time to time. Not that much, really, she thought a little desperately. It was Ino’s fault, she swears. The blonde just wouldn’t stop talking about how attractive Kakashi was. He was lean and well-muscled, long limbs and nice shoulders and his back had those little dimples right above his sweet as— _okay_! 

No, no more of that! She has placed him, along with the other boys of Team Kakashi, in a very specific, unobtainable box in the back of her mind where she doesn’t have to think about the attractive appeal of her teammates. Because she’s not allowed to open the box, you see? Box is bad. Don’t poke at the box. Don’t peak through your fingers to get an eye full of the box’s scarred, tight skin stretching over thick arms and smooth thighs. Nope. Definitely not doing that. The want to do that is totally a nonexistent thing.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” 

The silver-haired man groaned something into her pillow, but didn’t bother turning to face her. Which was a good thing- she didn’t think her sheets, bunched up as they were, were going to cover him properly if he tried. 

“Kakashi…” she gritted through her teeth, eyes shut tight. “what are you doing here?” 

He grumbled something a second time that was, once again, swallowed by her pillow. It took everything within her not to throw him through a wall. The situation was strange enough without him being more difficult than usual. 

“Listen, I’m going to grab a few clothes, change in the bathroom, and when I get back I expect you to have done the same.” 

She entered the bathroom with what would have been a slam of the door, if not for the respect of her neighbors, and changed as quickly as her wet skin allowed. Her purple nails tapped an unsteady rhythm against the sink, keeping up with the quick beat of the still dripping shower head, giving the infuriating man more than enough time to get decent. 

“Seriously, what in the world… I mean, don’t you have other places to be? Beds to sleep in? Former students to annoy and….” She was interrupted from a very strong rant about the oddities and maddening habits surrounding the men in her life by a still mostly naked, but sitting on the edge of her bed, Kakashi Hatake.

At least he managed to put on his boxers…  _Wait._

Mostly naked. The only thing he had on were his boxers.

_That means…_

His face was there. He wasn’t saying anything snarky, nothing in his actions showed he was nervous or teasing or that this was, for some unfathomable reason, a test in trust. Nope. Just right there. _Maskless_. Bare and bleeding for the whole world to see. 

_Wait._

“Bleeding?” More like gushing. “What…what the  _heck_ , Hokage-sama?!” 

_How in all the seven rings of hell did I not notice he was injured?_

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner instead letting me run my mouth off like an idiot?” She wasn’t exaggerating. Blood flowed from his nose and mouth, slowly but steadily, and his eye was completely swelled shut. In fact, the whole left side of his face was swollen and purple and even splitting in some places, no doubt he had a fracture, possibly a break. _And seriously, this was a lot of blood._

“I need you to tell me what happened.”

He shook his head, seeming a little annoyed. That was strange. He was private, sure, but not usually about things like this. When she opened her mouth, ready to ask another question, he stopped her with a raised hand and another shake of the head. That raised hand turned into a pointer and she followed it to his open mouth, the area she now realized was the cause for all the blood. Sakura moved until she was standing directly in front of his sitting form. With a hand that could only be as gentle from years of healing, she grasped his chin and titled his head back. Her mouth opened wide in shock at what she saw. 

“You…You’ve nearly bitten your tongue off.” 

It was a bit gross, if she were being honest. She ran her hands across her face, sighing loudly. “I’m going to do my best to heal you. I know I’ll be able to reattach the majority of it but I’m pretty exhausted from tonight. If I can’t get it all, you’re going to have to stay until my chakra replenishes a little. After that I’ll work on your face.” Then added. “When I’m finished you  _will_ tell me what you were doing to end up this way.” 

The glare he sent her wasn’t nearly as effective with the condition he was in. Eventually, he nodded anyway. 

She set to work quickly, infusing chakra to one point, then the next. Her energy flowed into his, Kakashi’s reacting only slightly to the familiar mint green intrusion of hers, before knitting the fine fibers of his tongue together. While she worked, she took the opportunity to observe his face, not being able to forgive herself for just letting the moment slip by while it was literally in her hands. There was no way she could tell for sure, not until she healed his face some, but she could see he was handsome. Actually, no…that wasn’t the word. The side of his face not as disfigured as the rest, possessed a strong jaw line and fine bone structure. There was a hint of a dimple denting his cheek at the corner of his lip as his mouth twitched from, what she was guessing, pain. What really caught her attention was the single, little mole above his chin and just below his lip. It was directly below the peek-a-boo dimple, and she fought harder than an adult woman should to refrain from poking the dark spot.

So.. _.cute._

It was about half an hour before she stopped, hands shaking subtly at her sides from the amount of effort she just put in. His tongue was basically attached at this point. It would be ridiculously sore for a few days, however. A green gaze fixed on his now reclining figure. “So…”

He went to rub his face, but immediately regretted it. “Lee.”

“Lee?”

What in blazes…. _Oh_. 

“You and Gai had another drinking competition, didn’t you.” 

A single nod from the man.  _Figures._  Sakura knew she smelled liquor on him, which would explain the stripping naked part, and Gai was the only person he drank with. Ever.

“And Lee joined and accidentally got drunk.”

Another nod.

“Ya know, Kakashi… You’re the Rokudaime, now. You shouldn’t indulge Gai-sensei’s crazy antics all the time. For all our sakes…” she ended in a mumble. “And you know better than to let Lee anywhere near alcohol.” 

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t think he’d be like…well, like  _that_.” 

Sakura shrugged. “Now ya know, I guess”.   

The slur was pronounced when he would string more than a couple of words together. He really was smashed. “Geez”, she thought aloud, “behold our great Hokage,”

He snorted at the observation, then smiled a smile she knew would be quite dashing if not for the fact he still looked like someone nailed him in the face with an iron bar a few good times. “Say, Sakura…” he started, that silly smile growing wider, showing off the blood still in his teeth. “Wanna kiss me better?” 

“You’re drunk!” She screamed- she swears she didn’t screech- at him. “Get some sleep, _Hokage-sama_. When you wake up, we’ll finish healing your face.” 

Kakashi had already fallen asleep by the time she had dashed to the kitchen, planning to make tea she didn’t really want. But if she thought for one minute he’d forget the way her blush flared to match the color of hair, well, she was mistaken wasn’t she? 


End file.
